A New Hope KHSPN Crossover
by XxCloudAngelxX
Summary: A Crossover story for Kingdom Hearts and Supernatural. This was written for a video i made on youtube.


~Even the fallen can become angels~

Roxas was utterly torn, heart broken and destroyed. He'd lost the one person he had ever cared about, and it was all his fault. If only he had the strength, but no it was too little too late. After Xion's death Roxas was never the same, he was depressed and didn't see the point anymore. His heart ached every time he thought of his beloved who was gone. Soon enough it all became too much…

Having had enough, Roxas made his decision and took his own life. He couldn't live without her, so he joined her in the afterlife. Or this is what he thought at the time. Drifting, falling continuously into the darkness, the cold gripping at his body. Roxas continued plummeting until he came to a halt. He didn't understand, why could he not see Xion?

His thoughts were interrupted as a pale, blonde girl gives him a another chance, though Roxas wishes to lay in peace, the mysterious girl sends him off against his wishes, to where he does not know. Once again he finds himself tumbling deeper into eternal darkness.

Meanwhile in this new found world. A Young man Sam Winchester, who is just getting over his loss of losing his girlfriend Jessica sees her in the middle of the street, where a young girl appears next to her. Dumbfounded he questions his sanity, and ponders could this be just his imagination? At the same time, Roxas has just awakened into this new world.

"Where am I ?Roxas got up, his vision blurred and his knees weak. Not knowing where he is, he begins to explore his surroundings. Eventually stumbling across a young man. Intrigued by him, he continues to watch on. Not realising that this is the man Namine sent him to protect. Time passes by and Roxas continues to look after Sam, silently within the shadows. But even so Roxas wishes he could help him in his grief, just like his own with Xion.

More time passes, and a serious accident befalls Sam and his brother Dean. Leaving Dean in a serious coma, with little chance of him surviving. Sam is torn, he couldn't lose someone else, Roxas seeing the pain in his eyes is overcome with more guilt. For he cannot interfere in anyone from this world's endeavours. Fortunately Dean pulls out of the coma, but Roxas feels more is to come.

As the brothers continue there hunt, Sam mysteriously vanishes leading Dean to chase after any signs of his where abouts. Eventually finding him, both Dean and Roxas are relieved but it is short lived. Out of nowhere Sam is stabbed in the back and collapses, shock overtakes Roxas, while Dean comforts his dying brother. But his efforts are in vain, and Sam dies.

Not being able to look at either brother because of his failure, Roxas leaves trying to find himself, but is confronted by a demon going by the name Axel. Though Roxas expects the demon to attack he does not and just smiles at the young boy.

"You know, your friend's death will be in vain if you don't do something." The pyro states, catching the blonde's attention. Roxas makes his decision and sets off.

Meanwhile Dean has made the deal, and Sam has been brought back. But yellow eyes still remains and is going to open the hell gate, the brothers set off to stop him. At this time Roxas gives up what's most dearest to him (Immortality) and heads to the battle. Unfortunately it is already too late.

The Hell Gate has been opened and yellow eyes is finishing off what he started, but is interrupted. In utter shock Sam cant believe his eyes, Roxas was there in the flesh. With one blow yellow eyes is finished off by Roxas. It was finally over, but the brothers didn't understand why this strange person helped them. Simply smiling Roxas said goodbye to Sam and Dean, and thanking them. At these final words he vanished. Both Sam and Dean felt as if they lost a friend they never knew.

Falling, falling into darkness. Roxas continued his descent not caring about the consequences of interfering with the livings business. He had helped someone and that was all that mattered. At this Namine smiled, an granted Roxas wish of being with Xion. He could now rest in peace.


End file.
